Camping at Evergreen's
by gymnast1454
Summary: Gibbs, Tony, Kate, and McGee go camping, but it's not a vacation. They are undercover to find who is murdering petty officers and dumping their bodies on the campgrounds. Lots of arguing and tension! Abby and Ducky will be mentioned event though they won't be undercover.
1. Evergreen's County Park

**Hey Everyone! This is my first Fanfiction Story. Please read, i hope you like it!**

"Gibbs… you can't be serious. I had plans this weekend! It's supposed to storm tonight." Kate whined.

"Well boss, I don't know what's wrong with Kate but I'm excited! I love camping… campfires, singing, s'mores, gazing at the stars…"

"DiNozzo! This isn't a vacation; we will be undercover watching for suspicious people. We need to find who is murdering our petty officers and dumping their bodies in the campgrounds." Gibbs barked.

"Yes boss."

"You have an hour to get what you need and get back here, and then we are headed to Evergreen's County Park. Tents and food will be provided." Gibbs headed over to the elevator, "That means you too McGee."

Tony winked at Kate as he headed to the elevator, "You can stay in my tent."

"I'd rather sleep with a rattlesnake DiNozzo." She replied without hesitation, but with an original Kate glare.

The team headed to their homes to gather various items. Kate gathered rain gear because she was positive it was going to rain. She also took toilet paper because she figured Gibbs wouldn't bring any. Tony brought chips, marshmallows, and a guitar. McGee didn't know what to do, he wasn't one for camping but he was excited because he wanted to become part of the team; prove himself to them and get a name other than Probie.

Gibbs grabbed the bare minimum and sat down on his bed. He smiled to himself, remembering that he hadn't told the team how long they might be camping. Kate had mentioned just a weekend, but he was almost sure it would be at least 3 days. They also only had three tents, he wasn't sharing and he figured Kate wouldn't either, so Tony and McGee would be sharing. Then his face darkened as he thought about all the bickering that would come with the close quarters… especially between Kate and DiNozzo. Oh well. He would be sure to pack ear plugs.

Exactly one hour later, everyone was in the bullpen waiting for Gibbs. All heads turned towards the elevator as they heard the 'ding' indicating that it was stopping at their floor. The doors opened revealing Gibbs.

"What are you waiting for, let's go! Storms are rolling in." he called as he sent it back down.

"Told you!" said Kate as uncertainty flashed across her features. It vanished so quickly that no one saw it. She gathered her umbrella and slipping a pack onto her back.

"Beat you there Kate! Probie-carry my bags." yelled Tony as he gave McGee a head slap and raced to the elevator.

"So immature." muttered Kate as she helped McGee with Tony's crap that was scattered in front of McGee's desk. "This will be a long weekend."

They made their way down to the cars to meet Gibbs and DiNozzo. Two Suburban's had been stocked with camping supplies for their trip.

"McGee, let's go, your with me. DiNozzo, Todd- you are following."

"Come on Gibbs, why can't I ride with you? McGee can ride with Tony." Gibbs gave her a there-is-no-arguing-with-me look. "Ughh, fine."

"Kate, you know I'm irresistible." Tony grinned at her. She climbed into the car that Tony was blasting rock music from.

"Tony, turn down the music! How long is this ride going to be?"

"We can make it as long as you want."

"DiNozzo! Seriously, I'm tired and it's going to storm. How long?"

"Well, according to the GPS, we have another… Oh- only 3 hours! And how are you tired, its only 6pm and we haven't had a case in a week or so." Tony glanced at her. She looked exhausted and didn't look interested in talking. "Kate, you can take a nap, its fine with me." he said, a little more tenderly. She looked up and smiled gratefully.

"Thanks Tony." Kate turned towards the window and shut her eyes, falling asleep almost immediately. She must not be sleeping well. Tony turned the music up a little and continued following Gibbs.

They arrived at Evergreen's County Park a little after 9pm right as it started to sprinkle.

Tony looked over at his sleeping partner. There were so many pranks going through his head right now. He could get out of the car and knock on her window to wake her up. Then hide and she would think they left her. Or he could put her in the woods and she would wake up alone. He laughed to himself at the thought, and then Kate would come after him, yelling at him and telling Gibbs to punish him.

"Kate, hey Kate. It's time to wake up." Tony cooed, gently shaking her. "We're here."

"Mmmh. Already?"

"Yeah, you slept 3 hours." At this, Kate popped up. She couldn't believe she had been sleeping. She was having a dream that seemed so real. It was her vacation at a beach and she was with… Tony? Why had Tony been in her dream? She never dreams about her co-workers. They had been dancing together and playing in the water. Then she realized she was in a car, with Tony.

_What the heck is going on?_

"Kate, we just got to the campground. Remember, Gibbs-murders-camping?"

"Oh, sorry." She said, as her memory returned.

_Can't let that happen again_.

"Tony, Kate! Is your love fest over? Let's go it's raining!"

Kate bolted out of the car, quickly followed by Tony.

"Sir, it was not a 'love fest.' Tony woke me up…"

"Sleeping on the job now? Get the tents set up!" Gibbs opened the back of the car to get a tent. He loved making them squirm. Even though he seemed like a hard ass all the time, he had his fun.

Gibbs took his tent over to a corner of their designated camp site and laid down a tarp to keep the water from soaking into the bottom of the tent. He opened up the bag and expertly pitched the tent. He finished by the time Tony and Kate decided which tent they wanted. Kate argued that she should get the bigger one because she is a girl and deserves it while Tony said he should get it because he is a Senior Agent and is taller than her. Kate ended up with the big one.

"Todd, give DiNozzo the bigger tent, and you might want to hurry and get those set up before the downpour starts."

"Why? I won it fair and square. Best 2 out of 3 games of rock-paper-scissors."

"Unless you plan on sharing the big tent, it goes to Tony and McGee." Kate quickly gave Tony the tent. She loved the look on Tony's face. He resembled a kid who was just told he had to share a room with his sister.

"I am not sharing a tent with Probie! Kate, please let me share with you!" he begged, dropping to his knees in front of her and making a pouty lip.

"Not a chance DiNozzo." Kate took her tent and put it on the opposite side of the area from Gibbs. She didn't want to be close to him, figuring he snored. There were a few problems at hand, the rain had picked up, it was getting dark, and Kate wasn't good a pitching tents. "Tony…"

"Yes Kate dear? Changed your mind about sharing?" Tony flashed a grin.

"No. But could you please help me set up my tent. I'm not very good at it."

"Sure, but you owe me. Didn't they teach you this in the secret service?" he joked. She scowled at him. "Probie! Get over here and set up our tent!"

McGee climbed out the back of one of the cars, "Why would I help you with your tent, I'm looking for mine."

"This is yours genius-we have to share." Tony tossed the bag to McGee and turned to Kate. He took the bag from her as she laid the tarp. Tony unfolded the tent and positioned it. Then he put the poles together and weaved them through the slots of the tent. Kate and Tony had to work together to get her tent up.

"How did Gibbs do this on his own?" Kate asked, it was a rhetorical question so Tony decided not to waste his breath answering. He went to help McGee who was setting up their tent next to hers. Kate returned to the car to get her stuff and a sleeping bag. Then, the downpour started. Lightning lit up the sky, quickly followed by thunder, booming overhead.

**Sooo... What did you think? Review please! Even if you don't have anything to say, just so i can know someone read it. Well- I'll update soon. Please let me hear from you! Thanks :)**


	2. Storms

**Chapter 2-Enjoy!**

"McGeek! Hurry up!" Tony yelled. They frantically scrambled to set up their tent. Then DiNozzo saw Kate. She was soaking wet and pale.

"Finish this up Probie." Tony headed over to Kate, who still hadn't moved. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah…" she stuttered. Kate raised her trembling hand to wipe the water out of her eyes. Tony noticed her shaking.

"Are you scared of storms?"

"No, I just don't like being outside in them. In a tent!" she snapped. _Keep your cool Kate-I am fine!_ She turned on her heels and stormed off to her tent. Tony stood, slightly confused.

"Probie, you finished?"

"Yeah. I just got the rain shield up. It's all set." He said, joining Tony at the car. They gathered their things and sleeping bags and hurried into their tent. It was dark by then so McGee hung a flashlight as they laid their sleeping bags.

Gibbs began snoring, just as Kate predicted, and the storm continued. Everyone snuggled into their sleeping bags.

"McGee, if you touch me, I swear I will kill you."

"Tony, I'm not going to touch you-why do you think that?"

"Well I have my theories on you… Why girls don't talk to you. They can tell you know." Tony flashed a grin

"Shut up Tony!" McGee said, turning to face the tent wall.

"Goodnight Kate!" Tony shout/whispered to Kate's tent.

"Sure Tony, if this can be called a 'good' night." She retorted, stifling a yawn.

Kate was startled awake. Her tent was hot and stuffy. It was still dark and she could hear the rain. Then her tent lit up and thunder cracked. She felt claustrophobic and clawed her way out of her sleeping bag and frantically searched for the zipper to open the door. She unzipped the door and climbed out, but caught her foot on the tent and fell onto her knees in the mud. She let out a small scream as she fell.

"Eww!" She moaned as she realized how wet and muddy she was. The air outside of the tent was icy. She immediately got goose bumps. Lightning flashed again and she braced for the awful boom of the thunder. She felt the rumbling in her bones. She gasped out loud and lay on her back, staring up at the black, cloudy sky, letting tears run down her eyes.

Tony woke from the boom that woke Kate. He sat up and recognized that he needed to ditch the sleeping bag that was clinging to his well muscled body. He wiggled out of it and pulled off his sticky shirt. Lighting flashed again and he saw McGee, who had apparently lost his sleeping bag in his sleep.

"I wish I had some sharpies." He mumbled. Tony froze as he heard Kate's tent unzip. He heard a scream and worriedly searched for his gun. Finding it inside of his sleeping bag, he dug it out and unzipped the tent slowly. It is pitch black.

_How did I find my gun?_

Lightning flashes and he sees Kate lying on the ground.

"Kate!" he says, not loud enough to wake anyone. She looks up and he sighs, going to kneel next to her. "What are you doing?" He couldn't tell if she had been crying or not because it was dark and raining.

"I-I-I…" she stammered, sitting up. "I don't like being out in storms, and I felt claustrophobic in my tent…"Tony reached for her hand but she quickly pulled it away. "I'm fine now." She said, forcing a smile.

"Okay." said Tony, a little taken aback. He offered her a hand to get up which she did accept. He could feel her shaking. "Are you sure you are alright?"

"Yeah. Fine." She replied curtly, walking away from the camp.

"Where are you going?" He called, jogging to catch up to her. "Aren't you freezing? I am."

"Bathroom, Tony. And no, I'm fine. Really." He continued yawn.

tiffling can be called 'nt ?" storm continuedheir tent. It was dark by then so McGee hung a flashlight as thewalking with her. She stopped. "Are you following me?"

"Yeah. Well, no. I'm going to the bathroom too." He said, saving himself from a lecture from the former Secret Service agent on how she can protect herself. "Is your gun on you?"

She thought for a second and replied, "Of course, we are in the presence of murderers." They continued walking.

"You don't have it."

"Yes I do!" They were almost to the bathrooms, so they could see each other by the glow of the bathroom. She noticed that Tony was only wearing a pair of dark boxers and his bare chest was gleaming from the water. She was wearing a tank and shorts that barely reached mid-thigh. She felt her cheeks turn crimson.

"Where?" he said, stepping too close for co-workers to be.

"Alright, I don't have it." She said stepping away, her cheeks burning. She turned and stalked to the bathrooms.

Tony could tell he obviously upset her. "Don't leave without me!" he ran into the men's side.

Kate stared at her reflection in the dirty mirrors. She looked horrible. Her hair was a mess. It was wet and stringy and many pieces had fallen out of her pony tail. Her eyes were a little red from crying and she had mud and leaves clinging to her everywhere. She was soaking wet and didn't have any shoes. _At least Tony is in the same position_.

"Kate? You didn't leave me did you?" called Tony from outside the door. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Tony grinned at her.

"Shut up." She said, trying to keep her voice even. She knew she looked ridiculous.

It was still raining as they headed for the camp, but the thunder and lightning had stopped. The breeze had picked up and Kate shivered.

"Are you cold now? Don't lie."

She glanced up at him, his eyes showed concern. "Yeah."

He gently wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. He slowly rubbed the arm farthest from him. She tensed slightly but relaxed as his body heated hers.

"Better?"

"Not really. You aren't even wearing a shirt, and it's still raining." She said sharply. She did like his touch but he was Tony. Her partner that acted like an 8 year old and never seemed to do any work. But he always had information for Gibbs.

Tony squeezed her tighter for a second and released her small frame. They walked in silence back to their tents. Tony was about to comment on how he could warm her up but Kate sensed it.

"To your own tent Tony, don't even try." She whispered without looking at him. She carefully got into her tent, trying not to slip.

Tony stood for a second outside of her tent. _Is she really okay? Kate never shows emotion like that, even though she tried to mask it. _He was too tired to think and retired to his tent. McGee was still asleep in the position he had been in when Tony left. Tony changed his boxers and pulled a NCIS sweatshirt onto his freezing torso. Even though it was May, it was freezing. He dried his feet with the T-shirt he had been wearing before slipping back into his sleeping bag.

Kate was smart enough to bring a towel. She stripped her wet clothes and dried herself off. Tucking the towel around herself, she searched for sweats. She pulled on an old college sweatshirt, but couldn't find any long pants other than work slacks. She snatched a pair of basketball shorts that were probably Tony or McGee's and pulled them on. They had probably been in her gym locker on accident and she took them. Wrapping her hair in the towel, she got into her sleeping bag.

The rain stopped as they drifted back to sleep. It was still dark, but if you looked closely, a faint glow was beginning to show from the east as dawn approached.

**Review please- Next Chapter should be up tomorrow. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Teddy Bear

**This chapter should be a good one! Thanks for reading**

Gibbs cringed as he slowly sat up. His back was aching from lying on the ground but he wasn't going to complain because waking up in the outdoors was so much better than in his house or at NCIS headquarters. He loved being outside, it reminded him of his days in the marines. Gibbs crawled out of his tent and surveyed his surroundings.

_It must have been a really bad storm._

Leaves and sticks littered the campsite and the ground was soft. Gauging from the position of the sun, it was around seven or eight am. Other than the twinge in his back, things were really great. He got to sleep in. The retired marine sniper couldn't remember the last time he had slept this late, and it was nice. He strolled over to one of the cars to find the coffee stuff. Luckily, NCIS had given them some firewood because dry wood would be extremely difficult to find with the given circumstances.

Gibbs gathered some of the logs and twigs that were in the car and arranged them in the fire pit. He expertly lit the fire with only one match and headed back to the car for a pot and coffee pod. He was glad that coffee came in little pods now, making it so much simpler. Filling the pot with water, he set it on a grate above the fire and waited for it to boil.

Gibbs went to Tony and McGee's tent to wake them up. He quietly unzipped the door to peek in; he wanted to scare them awake because it would be more fun. Peering inside, he was surprised by what he saw, it was too good to ruin. Tony and McGee were snuggling with each other. They were facing each other and Tony was hugging McGee like he was a teddy bear. Gibbs closed the tent. He couldn't wait to hear what happened when they woke up.

The water was boiling so Gibbs pulled the pot off to the side and dropped the pod in. The smell of coffee floated through the air. Kate woke up because of the coffee. She always woke up when she smelled food of coffee. It was so pleasant. She sat up and stretched. Memories of last night flooded her mind. She shook them off and climbed out of the tent.

She was surprised to see only Gibbs was up. Kate rubbed her eyes and sat in one of the chairs that Gibbs had put around the fire. He handed Kate a cup of coffee and smiled at her.

"Morning Kate, sleep well?" he asked, his voice uncharacteristically cheery.

"Ummm, yeah, other than the storm waking me up. I hate to ask, but why are you so…happy?" Kate eyed him, realizing he was probably making fun of her less than presentable appearance.

Gibbs nodded his head towards Tony and McGee's tent. Kate got up and went to their tent, slowly unzipping the door so she could look inside, just as Gibbs had done. Her hand flew to her mouth to stifle her laughter. The sight was hilarious; it could rival her wet T-shirt photo that Tony found on his spring break trip. Kate sprinted to the car to grab her camera. Going back to the tent, she could sense Gibbs silently laughing at her. She didn't care.

Kate snapped a few pictures of Tony and McGee, then re-zipped the tent and went back to the fire.

"Pancakes?" she asked Gibbs.

"Sure."

Kate went to the car and found a frying pan and pancake mix. She stood by the picnic table and mixed up the pancake batter, then replaced the coffee pot with the frying pan and buttered it up.

"Do you want the first one?"

"Of course." Gibbs went to the car to dig out the paper plates and syrup.

The pancake sizzled on the frying pan, its aroma mixing with the one from the coffee.

"Mmmh." Tony mumbled, snuggling closer to the warm body next to him. He was still in his dream where he was on a beach with a beautiful woman, holding her close to him. He opened his eyes but was surprised to find he wasn't on the beach. He apprehended his situation; he was in a tent on an NCIS assignment. He tried to get up, and lifted his arm. He froze, looking at the person he was hugging. _Oh no. This is not good._ Tony was hugging Timothy McGee!

"Probie… McGee… MCGEE!" Tim jolted awake, opening his eyes to be less than a foot away from Tony. Kate and Gibbs heard the entire thing and started laughing. "McGee, get off my arm." Tony growled. He could hear Gibbs and Kate laughing. They must have already seen.

"S-s-sorry." stuttered McGee, rolling away from Tony in the little space they had.

"Don't speak Probie." Tony opened the door and stormed out, then stopped when he looked at Kate and Gibbs. "This isn't funny! I am the victim!"

"I'm pretty sure you were hugging him." Kate scoffed, holding up the camera.

"Kate!" he said, charging after her. She dropped the spatula and ran away from Tony with the camera.

In the meantime, McGee climbed out of the tent looking very pale.

"It's not your fault McGee, now finish making the pancakes." said Gibbs, sitting back in his chair.

"Boss, why is Tony chasing Kate?"

"Kate took a picture." Gibbs smiled at him, McGee paled more. "You're fine McGee, he was holding you."

Tim relaxed and poured himself a cup of coffee, pulling a chair next to the frying pan to finish making the breakfast.

"Kate! Give me the camera!" Tony yelled as he chased Kate throughout the campground. Even though she was a woman, he couldn't catch her because of the head start she had gotten. Plus she had already had coffee.

"Shhhh. People are sleeping." She called over her shoulder.

Tony picked up his pace and caught up to her. He was directly behind. He wrapped his right arm around her middle and pulled her back. He held onto her and reached around her with his free hand to pry the camera out of her hand. She squirmed in his arms but he only held on tighter.

"Tony…" She gasped. "I can't breathe." Kate coughed.

"Give me the camera." Kate stopped moving but continued to cough. She let her weight fall into him, which she never does. "Kate!" Tony released her and she fell to her knees. He knelt next to her and put a hand on her back. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry."

"I'm not." She grinned at him. She knocked his feet out from under him with a swing of her leg and took off back towards their campsite.

Tony sat up and watched Kate's figure retreat. _How did that happen?_ He picked himself up from the ground and walked after her. He looked around and saw all of the people looking at him. _Crap, we were supposed to be blending in._ Tony tucked his head slightly and jogged after Kate.

When he got to the campsite, Kate, McGee, and Gibbs were all staring at him and eating pancakes. He glared at Kate who smirked back.

"Can I have some coffee and pancakes?" Gibbs nodded his head towards the picnic table. Tony poured the coffee and grabbed a plate, dumping syrup all over his pancakes.

"Ewww, Tony! You are like an 8 year old." Kate said, staring at him in disgust as he took a huge bite for syrupy mess. "Where is the camera?"

"DiNozzo! You aren't getting that camera. If those pictures are ever deleted, you'd better look for a new job. Hurry up eating, we have a job to be doing here. And you two are making it hard to stay under the radar." Gibbs looked quite agitated. Kate knew his good mood would never last. He got up and went to his tent.

"Gibbs."

"What." he growled.

"Can we shower?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, you have half an hour."

"Kate, we can save some time and shower together…" Tony winked at her.

"Tony! That will never ever happen. You are so disgusting." She said, storming off to her tent to get clothes and soap. She came out and walked straight towards the bathrooms without looking back at Tony or McGee.

"Probie." Tony got up and set his sticky plate on the picnic table, "You're on clean up duty."

"At least I don't need a teddy bear to sleep." He murmured.

"What was that Probie?" asked Tony, stepping up to him behind his chair. He threateningly gripped his shoulder.

"Nothing." mumbled McGee, staring down at his coffee.

"That's what I thought."

"Tony, McGee-25 minutes." barked Gibbs from his tent.  
Tony slinked back to his tent to get clothes and soap and headed towards the bathrooms. McGee threw away all the plates and cleaned up the campsite, throwing some more wood on the fire before preparing for his shower and heading to the bathrooms with the rest of the agents. Gibbs came out of his tent and went to shower too. The day was already heating up. It wouldn't be less than 85 degrees today.

**What will happen next? Only I know :) Haha. Check back for the next chapter! I love reviews too. They make chapters come faster... Just saying.**


	4. Showers

**So sorry for the late update! My summer has been crazy with soccer workouts and Driver's Ed. I missed writing! Please enjoy! This chapter is interesting!**

Kate entered the camp showers and crinkled her nose in disgust. They were dirty and smelled awful, not to mention the bugs and that the doors were curtains so they didn't lock. There wasn't much of a point to shower because of how gross it was… She peered inside one of the curtains but it was littered with empty soap bottles and a loan sock. She moved onto the next one which was considerably better and pulled the curtain firmly shut behind her. Kate hung up her clothes so they wouldn't get wet and set her soap in the shower before stripping off her clothes, careful not to let them touch the ground or get wet. She turned on the shower and stood under it but gasped because of how cold it was. She moved out of the water and waited for it to heat up. It did, but only by a few degrees.

Five minutes later she hears the door open. She had been the only one in the bathroom.

"Kate? You in this one?" She sees her curtain move as it is knocked on and his bare feet underneath it.

"Tony!" This is a women's bathroom, and I really don't think you are one…"

"Kate! Let me in, please! There are other women coming."

"You're joking."

"I'm gonna come in if you don't let me in." He threatened.

"Tony!" Kate got out of the shower and grabbed a towel. She heard voices and then Tony barged in. Tony DiNozzo. She just stood there and looked up at him, water dripping down her face. "What the hell!" she whispered.

"We need to talk. I just saw two suspicious guys walk into the men's room, and then I heard muffled screams."

"You better not be lying or I will castrate you! Go back to Gibbs and tell him. I'll be right there."

"No." Kate scowled and glared.

"Tony." She said warningly.

"There are other women in here and I want to shower and there is no way I'm going in the men's room and I'm not leaving you alone." He said extremely quickly.

"Well how is this going to work?"

"Ill shut my eyes and then you will do the same." She laughed at the statement. The door opened and the women left.

"No way."

"You don't trust me? I'm dead serious!" she could tell by his face that he was indeed serious. For once.

"Fine." She said sharply. She took his towel from him. "Turn around and sit." She ordered. He did and she tied the towel around his head, covering his eyes. "If your head turns this way, so help me…"

"I won't look!" He sounded sincere so Kate reluctantly turned around and put her towel on a hook. She shampooed her hair and soaped her body all at once and rinsed off. It had to have been a minute shower. She stepped out and got her towel. Luckily Tony hadn't moved. Then they heard the door open again, but the voices coming in were men's voices.

"Shit." Tony said as he turned around and pulled the towel off his face. Kate was shocked, and glad she had a towel on. He walked up to her. "That's them." He whispered.

The steps came closer. Tony's face became serious and cold. "Secure that towel so you don't have to hold it up. I have a plan, just go with it. I'm serious." He whispered, this time even softer. This has to be the first time she has even seen him like this and it scared her. But she did as she was told. Then he pulled off his shirt to reveal a very well tony body. Kate tried to keep from blushing.

_Of all the things to think about right now._

They heard the curtain next to them get thrown open. Tony stepped closer to her and gently forced her against the wall. He looked into her eyes, almost looking for permission. She knew what was happening and gave a small nod as he closed the gap between them.

Kate was shocked but quickly responded and circled her arms around her neck. They broke apart and he looked in her eyes again. The steps neared so he leaned in again. Then he felt her towel start to slip so he wrapped his arms around her to hold it up. The curtain was yanked open by two men in their mid 40's. They were defiantly suspicious looking. Kate saw one slip his hand to his back pocket, probably hiding a knife.

"Ummm. Excuse you." Tony said. He kept his arms around Kate because her towel would fall otherwise but she moved her left hand to his bicep while her right hand clutched his shoulder. How was he so calm? She was terrified and shocked. She could hardly remember the kiss, which was awkward. She wanted to smack Tony but at the same time he was saving her.

"Sorry, we were looking for his umm, dog." Said the shorter one as they quickly turned and left, basically slamming the door on their way out.

Tony looked down at Kate. She looked so small and scared. She loosened her grip and went to wipe her face. Her hand was trembling so badly. She was about to burst into tears. Tony pulled the curtain closed again with one hand and sat on the little bench, holding Kate on his knees. She was so tense and he felt so awkward touching her, especially since she was only in a towel, and one he was holding up. But he knew she needed someone right now.

He pulled her head to his chest and she let loose. She cried onto his bare chest while he stroked her back. She knew it felt wrong but she needed someone and Tony was there. He had just saved her life with… the kiss…

Her crying subsided and she just sat on his lap. "Sorry Kate." He said gently.

"You saved us Tony." She said looking up.

"Yeah. I do that. But hey, I get you sitting on my lap in a towel." He grinned. The only Tony was back.

"DiNozzo…" she hissed; he stopped stroking her back. "Let's not tell Gibbs about this part, or the kiss, even though it was for cover."

"Sure, but was it just for cover?" he said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yes!" He still hadn't let go of her. "Ehh, Tony?" she said, trying to pull away?

He stood up with her, still holding her close to him. "Your towel is going to fall off…" he said.

Kate blushed. He was being sweet, the normal Tony would never hold her towel up, but then again, she had threatened him… "Right. Thanks." She held it up and Tony closed his eyes and turned around without her having to ask. She quickly dried and pulled on her shorts and t-shirt. "Alright Tony, I'm going to go out and brush my hair and stuff where the mirror is while you shower. She gathered her things and left.

Tony showered as fast as he could but somehow it wasn't as fast as Kate had been. Luckily there was no one in the bathroom so Tony exited the shower stall. Kate was leaning against the wall.

"Let's go find Gibbs." She said. "Tony? What are our stories, since we are under cover?"

"I don't know, but I know Abby made them… Gibbs will give them to us soon though. And we should hurry; our half hour was up about 15 minutes ago. "

They hurried back to find an unhappy Gibbs and a nervous McGee waiting impatiently at the campsite.

"DiNozzo, Todd!" He barked. Even though it was almost a whisper, it still had the same intensity his orders in the bullpen. "Where have you been?" He eyed them suspiciously.

"Well boss…" Tony began. "We have identified some suspects."

**Hope you liked it! I love review too! Hope TATE fans are liking the tension and there is more to come. REVIEW!**


End file.
